1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air roaster, especially to an air funnel roaster wherein baking, steaming or smoking foods is more effectively achieved by a funnel to utilize heat more efficiently
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an air roaster bakes foods with upward heat generated by heating the bottom of the roaster in an oven or a stove, and the upper portion of foods can also be heated with air convection. In addition, an air roaster can also be used for smoking foods when spices are put on the bottom of a roaster and the roaster is heated, then the smoke is generated to smoke foods. Additionally, foods can be steamed when water is placed in the bottom of a roaster and heated.
However, the conventional air roaster cannot uniformly heat the foods put inside the roaster only by air convection, and the upper portion of foods might be still uncooked when the lower portion of foods are scorched. In order to heat foods uniformly, people have to frequently open the roaster and turn the foods over. Such a method requires more labour and attention as well as causing heat loss extending cooking time. The conventional air roaster does not have the capability of cooking meat internally.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages of cooking foods in a conventional air roaster, an air funnel roaster was created after being tested and improved repeatedly by the inventor of the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention is developed to solve the above problems of prior art. And it is an object of the present invention to provide an air funnel roaster having simple structure and a few elements, whereby an air funnel roaster can be easily manufactured with lower cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air funnel roaster coated with non-stick inside and outside for ease of cleaning.
It is an other object of the present invention to provide an air funnel roaster which can uniformly generate heat, wherein heat is communicated upward by a funnel from the bottom of the roaster and passes though the funnel by conduction as well as by convection through the vents formed on the funnel, so as to uniformly heat foods in the roaster.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a funnel roaster, which can uniformly bake a whole fowl in shortened time while retaining juiciness.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an air funnel roaster comprising a roaster body with handles, a roaster cover with a handle, a funnel, a steaming plate, and/or a supporting rack. A circular concave space is formed on the upper surface of the bottom of the roaster, in which water or spices can be poured inside to steam or smoke foods. In addition, this area is used to collect fat drained during cooking. The body handles on each side of roaster body enable people to move the roaster conveniently. A hole is formed at the center of the roaster cover, for said funnel to pass through, and, a cover handle is fixed onto the cover for people to move the cover conveniently. There is also a plurality of small vents radiatively formed on a said steaming plate to ensure the steam produced from the bottom of the roaster can pass through the steaming plate and fill the roaster while the steaming plate can be used in steaming foods.
When a whole fowl is baked in the air funnel roaster, the fowl is placed vertically over the funnel and then, the roaster is put into an oven without cover, or onto a stove, with cover in place. The fowl is heated inside by the funnel while heated outside by the oven.